Casi lo pierdo todo
by F10S LxR
Summary: Un terrible suceso ocurre, un tripulante estaba en peligro, pero alguien se sacrifica por el y queda gravemente herido.
1. Capítulo 1

Ni ONE PIECE ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Eiichiro Oda.

Espero que les guste este fic y que dejen reviews.

**Casi lo pierdo todo**

**Capítulo 1: Caída.**

¡No puede ser! ¡Dí que se pondrá bien Chopper! – Gritó Robin mientras lloraba.

¡No lo se está muy grave! ¡Es muy difícil que salga de esta! – Dijo llorando Chopper.

¡Nooooo! ¡Luffy! – Gritó Robin desesperada al ver como Luffy podría estar en sus momentos finales.

¡Robin para ya! Es muy doloroso verlo así, pero, no vamos a cambiar nada. – Dijo Nami intentando dejar de llorar.

¡Chopper tienes que curarlo! – Gritó Ussop desesperado al ver el estado de Luffy.

¡Llévenlo al barco rápido! ¡Dejen todo lo demás! ¡Lo más importante es Luffy! – Dijo Zoro preocupado por perder a su capitán.

¡Eso lleven a Luffy-san! ¡Yo me ocuparé de llevar las cosas! – Dijo Brook.

¡Pues vamos! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! – Gritó Franky mientras cogía a Luffy y corría en dirección al barco.

_Toda la tripulación empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el barco menos Brook que se ofreció a llevar las cosas mientras los demás se ocupaban de Luffy y Robin que estaba sentada con las rodillas en el pecho y con el rostro oculto llorando._

¡Robin levántate! ¡Vamos al barco! – Dijo Sanji cogiendo a Robin preocupado por como le afectaría emocionalmente que muriera.

_La tripulación llegó al barco, Chopper y Franky llevaron a Luffy rápidamente a la sala de medicina de Chopper y lo pusieron en la camilla para operarle, mientras el resto de la tripulación debía esperar a posibles noticias._

_Todos estaban preocupados por Luffy, pero, también estaban preocupados por Robin, él había detenido el ataque con su cuerpo para que Robin no fuese herida, él sabía que podría morir por ello pero la salvó sin dudarlo, ella se sentía culpable y no podía dejar de llorar, todos se preocupaban más a medida que pasaban las horas, pero notaban como Robin perdía la razón…_

Luffy está bien, Luffy está bien, no le pasa nada, Luffy está bien. – Se decía Robin en voz alta, cosa que aumentaba la preocupación de los demás.

Robin, ¿te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Nami con temor ante el estado de Robin.

Nami, ¿Luffy está bien? – Preguntó Robin que no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz.

Lo siento Robin, Luffy, está gravemente herido. – Respondió Nami a punto de llorar al ver como se encontraba su amiga y que el capitán del barco estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

_Robin estaba en un estado que parecía imposible en ella, ya que Robin siempre fue la que tenía sangre fría en los malos momentos y era la que daba cordura a las situaciones increíbles con sus explicaciones, pero en ese momento era la que peor estaba de todo el barco._

_Entonces para empeorar las cosas la tripulación pudo oír de fondo…_

¡Maldición Chopper lo perdemos! – Gritó Franky.

¡No puede ser! ¡Intenta estabilizarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde! – Grito Chopper.

¡Luffy no te mueras! – Gritó Franky mientras se oía un ruido de algún aparato de Franky.

_La tripulación ya no aguantaba más, Ussop y Nami empezaron a llorar temiendo el final de Luffy, Zoro y Sanji aguantaban como podían las malas noticias y Robin ya había llegado a su límite…_

¡Luffy no te mueras por favor! ¡Te necesito! – Gritó Robin desesperada ante la situación después de oír a Chopper y Franky. - ¡Luffy no puedes morir sin que te diga lo que siento por ti!

_El resto de la tripulación se impresionó ante las palabras de Robin. Ya no sabían que le tenían que decir para consolarla, no sabían que los sentimientos de Robin eran tan fuertes hacia Luffy._

_Hasta que alguien decidió hablar…_

Tranquila Robin, se lo podrás contar todo, ese idiota se recuperará. – Dijo Sanji que aunque le costara admitir que había perdido a una de ''sus princesas'', sabía que tenía que consolarla para que no cometiera alguna locura.

S-Si Robin, Luffy se recuperará, y nos iremos de aventuras como siempre. – Dijo Ussop secándose las lágrimas.

_Todos estaban intentando animar a Robin, hasta que Franky y Chopper que estaba llorando abrieron la puerta…_

Chicos, tengo dos noticias que darles. – Dijo Chopper sin parar de llorar.

¡Di las dos ya Chopper! – Dijeron Nami y Ussop al unísono.

La primera es que Luffy está vivo por ahora. – Dijo Chopper secándose las lágrimas.

¡Bieeeen! – Gritaron Sanji, Nami, Ussop y Brook alegres al saber que Luffy estaba vivo.

¿Y cual es la segunda Chopper? – Preguntó Zoro.

La segunda es…

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo de este fic y que dejen reviews.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2

Perdón por haber tardado tanto en poner la segunda parte, no pude escribirla más rápido porque me interrumpieron mucho mientras la hacía.

**Capítulo 2: Suceso.**

Dos horas antes de la operación.

_El barco ya había echado el ancla y se preparaban para salir a la isla, la isla era muy peculiar, ya que estaba dividida en tres zonas:_

_La primera zona ocupaba la mitad de la isla, y era una zona urbana con un mercado enorme (Sanji ya imaginaba la comida que podría comprar), tiendas exclusivas de ropa (que Nami quería visitar al llegar a la isla), zonas de turismo (Franky tenía pensado en visitarla para pasar el rato y comprobar si era diferente a la de Water 7 después de comprar armamento para el Sunny) y un parque de atracciones (cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Luffy, Ussop, Chopper y Brook)._

_La segunda parte y la tercera dividían el resto de la isla._

_La segunda parte era una selva llena de plantas y algunos animales que no eran problema alguno para nadie de la tripulación (cosa que desanimó a Zoro, ya que él quería que hubiera grandes presas para entretenerse durante el día)._

_Y la tercera parte era un desierto con algunas pirámides (aunque eso no bastó para animar a Robin, ya que se había informado de ellas y se habían construido aproximadamente hace 7 años por lo que no tendrían nada de historia pasada)._

¡Ya llegamos! – Gritó Luffy mientras saltaba del barco a la orilla. - ¡Nos vemos luego!

¡Ven aquí idiota! – Le gritó Nami antes de que se perdiera de vista.

¿Pero qué pasa? – Preguntó extrañado Luffy.

No puedes estar solo. – Dijo Nami mientras se acercaba a Luffy.

¿Pero por qué Nami? – Volvió a preguntar Luffy.

Luffy necesitamos provisiones. – Le respondió Nami.

¿Y qué? – Volvió a preguntar Luffy.

¡Que nos vas a meter en problemas y no podremos coger las provisiones! – Gritó Nami mientras le cogía del chaleco y lo zarandeaba harta de que Luffy no parara de preguntar.

Es verdad Luffy, si no nos reabastecemos aquí, probablemente no llegaremos vivos a la siguiente isla, todo por culpa de alguien que come en un día lo que los demás comemos juntos en una semana. – Añadió Sanji mientras bajaba del barco.

Además también necesito cola para mí y las armas del Sunny. – Dijo Franky mientras activaba un mecanismo de seguridad en el barco que había creado a lo largo del viaje.

Y yo necesito munición para mis explosivos. – Dijo Ussop mientras colocaba las cosas de su bolsa para poder guardar las posibles compras.

Y yo necesito varios productos que servirán para crear nuevas medicinas. - Aprovechó para decir Chopper al ver que todos parecían necesitar cosas.

Ya lo ves Luffy todos necesitamos algo así que se formarán tres parejas y un trío. – Dijo Nami mientras soltaba a Luffy que se encontraba mareado.

Va-vale. – Solo pudo decir Luffy que no se había recuperado todavía.

¿Y si pasa algo y todos estamos separados? – Preguntó Ussop al saber que solo tendría a una persona para protegerle o acompañarle (dependiendo del lugar al que ir).

Es verdad, no sabremos si le pasa algo a los demás si… - Nami no pudo seguir ya que Franky la interrumpió.

¡No os preocupéis por eso! ¡Yo tengo un nuevo SUPER invento! – Anunció Franky sacando algo de una maleta.

¿Qué es Franky? – Preguntó Chopper.

¡Son las SUPER-FRANKY-BOMBAS-DE-AYUDA! – Gritó Franky alegre de mostrar su invento.

¿Pero eso es seguro? – Preguntó Nami desconfiando de el nuevo invento de Franky.

Son ¡SUPER! seguras, solo estallan en el aire tras ser activadas y explotarán formando una bola de humo verde que se puede ver aproximadamente en unos 6 kilómetros o 3.73 millas como prefiráis medir la ¡SUPER! distancia. – Dijo orgulloso Franky.

¡Yo iré con mi Nami-swan y mi Robin-chwan! – Gritó Sanji con su típico corazón en el ojo.

Yo iré con Franky a por munición. – Dijo Ussop sabiendo que no tenía que preocuparse si iba con Franky y que terminaría más rápido si le acompañaba él, ya que necesitaban prácticamente lo mismo.

Yo iré con Brook a por plantas en la zona de selva. – Dijo Chopper al pensar que la velocidad de Brook le ayudaría a terminar rápidamente con su búsqueda de plantas, mientras cogía una de las bombas de Franky.

Zoro ven conmigo, solo faltas tú. – Dijo Luffy con ansias de ir al parque de atracciones.

Yo prefiero quedarme en el barco, así nadie me molestará mientras entreno, por fin puedo entrenar tranquilo de una vez. – Dijo Zoro mientras se ponía malo al recordar todas las veces que había tenido que parar de entrenar por las estupideces de Luffy y Ussop y problemas los que le causaban:

_Golpes y broncas de Nami._

_Accidentes con su propio material._

_Golpes de Luffy con sus pesas al jugar con ellas._

_Explosiones porque a Ussop se le caía una canica explosiva mientras corría con una de sus catanas._

_Pasar vergüenza por un comentario de Luffy._

_Pasar vergüenza por una broma de Ussop._

_Pasar vergüenza por un comentario de Sanji al ver como Luffy, Ussop o los dos lo vacilaban para que jugara con ellos._

_Ser atacado por monstruos marinos mientras entrena desprevenido._

_Ser atacado por pájaros gigantes mientras entrena desprevenido._

Definitivamente me quedo. – Dijo Zoro seguro de su respuesta al recordar todo lo que le pasaba al estar con ellos mientras entrena.

Lo siento Sanji-kun, pero yo iré con Luffy. – Dijo alegre Robin mientras guardaba una bomba.

¿Por qué vas con ese idiota y no con tu apuesto galán? – Preguntó Sanji decaído ante la decisión de Robin.

Porque si yo no voy con él, por lo que parece se quedará solo. – Respondió tranquilamente.

¡A mí me da igual que ese idiota de goma se quede solo! – Dijo Sanji mirando a Luffy con rabia al saber que le acompañaría Robin por decisión propia.

¡Pues vamos al parque de atracciones Robin! – Gritó Luffy emocionado al ver el tamaño del parque de atracciones.

Pues vamos al parque de atracciones si quieres Luffy. – Dijo Robin mientras sonreía al ver a Luffy tan contento.

Robin, antes de que te vayas, ¿puedes venir un momento? – Preguntó Nami que se alejaba del resto para hablar en privado.

¿Qué quieres Nami-san? – Preguntó Robin extrañada ante el comportamiento de la navegante.

Robin, ¿Por qué estás tan contenta de ir al parque de atracciones con Luffy? Y ¿Por qué te preocupas que él esté solo? – Preguntó Nami al ver la sonrisa de Robin al saber que iba al parque de atracciones con el alocado capitán.

Porque estar con Luffy siempre es gracioso y divertido, y si es en un parque de atracciones, creo que será todavía mejor, además, Chopper, Ussop y Brook no irán hasta coger las cosas que necesiten, lo que le dejará solo en el parque de atracciones, y dudo que se divierta solo, es por eso Nami-san. – Contestó rápidamente Robin que se dio cuenta al ver la cara de Nami que parecía querer que añadiera algo más en su respuesta.

Bueno si tú dices eso… - Dijo Nami con decepción ante la respuesta de Robin al creer que le diría algo más.

Pues vale Nami-san, Luffy y yo nos vamos. – Dijo mientras abrazaba el brazo de Luffy y se iban, esa acción encendió a Sanji.

¿Qué querrá hacerle ese idiota a mi Robin-chwaaaaaaan? – Gritó Sanji al horizonte exaltado al ver lo sucedido.

Parece que te ganó Ero-cook. – Dijo Zoro en tono burlón al ver lo que pasó y la reacción de Sanji al saber que podría perder ante Luffy el amor de una mujer, tema que según Sanji, él era el que mejor conocía.

¡Cállate marimo! ¡Yo soy el único que puede conseguir el amor de mi Nami-swan y mi Robin-chwan! – Dijo Sanji mientras pateaba todas las cosas que tenía cerca al pensar que podría perder a Robin, que aunque todavía le quedara Nami, no se sentiría igual al pensar que tiene en el barco a una pelirroja y una morena y que solo se podía acercarse a la pelirroja.

¿Me pregunto si Robin estará interesada en Luffy? – Pensaba Nami al ver la acción de Robin y que desde que Luffy bajó del barco, ella solo quería ir con él.

¡Vámonos Nami-swan yo te protegeré de cualquier peligro que se nos presente! – Gritó Sanji que parecía que lo había olvidado todo al saber que se iría con Nami a comprar, aun sabiendo que él sería que llevaría todas las compras de Nami.

Pues vamos. – Suspiró Nami mientras se alejaba del Sunny con Sanji, cansada de ver que se comportaba como el acosador de siempre, aunque él decía que se comportaba como un caballero.

¡Vamos a la selva Chopper-san! – Dijo Brook animado al saber que cuando acabara se irían con Luffy al parque de atracciones.

¡Pues en marcha! ¡Y después al parque de atracciones! – Gritó Chopper mientras ambos corrían hacia la selva para terminar lo más rápido posible.

Bueno Ussop démonos prisa si quieres ir al parque de atracciones con los demás, yo tengo ganas de ir a la ¡SUPER! zona turística. – Dijo Franky en su típica pose.

¡Vamos que tengo ganas de ir con Luffy al parque de atracciones! – Dijo Ussop corriendo hacia el mercado con ganas de hacerse con buen material para sus armas y terminar rápido para ir con Luffy.

Bien, ahora podré entrenar tranquilo sin ninguno de esos idiotas. – Dijo Zoro mientras cogía una de sus enormes pesas.

_Minutos mas tarde con Luffy y Robin…_

¡Estamos apunto de llegar Robin! ¡Démonos prisa! – Dijo Luffy mientras cogía de la mano a Robin para que aumentara el ritmo.

Va-vamos Luffy. – Respondió Robin que no se esperaba que le cogiera de la mano, que aunque ella sabía que era para acelerar, le gustaba el tacto de Luffy.

¡Qué grande es! – Gritó Luffy al ver el enorme parque de atracciones. - ¡Robin nos montaremos en todas las atracciones!

¿Nos montaremos? – Preguntó extrañada Robin que miraba como Luffy asentía.

¡Claro! No puedes ir a un parque de atracciones y no montarte a nada, ¡así que tú te montarás conmigo en todas las atracciones! – Respondió Luffy emocionado mientras elegía donde ir primero.

_Mientras con Zoro…_

Maldición, se me ha caído una pesa a la arena. – Dijo mientras se bajaba del Sunny a recogerla.

¿Dónde está la pesa? – Dijo Zoro que se encontraba el centro de la ciudad, ni él mismo sabía como había llegado ahí, la pesa estaba a escasos metros del Sunny.

_Entonces pudo oír una fuerte explosión, al verla se fijó que era de color verde._

¿Una explosión verde? – Se preguntó Zoro al verla. – ¡Debe ser la señal del invento de Franky! – Dijo mientras corría, por muy extraño que parezca, hacia el lugar de la señal.

_En ese mismo momento con Ussop y Franky…_

¡Bien ya acabamos! – Gritó Ussop al saber que podría ir al parque de atracciones con Luffy.

Si, ahora solo tenemos que dejar esto en el Sunny. – Dijo Franky satisfecho de las compras.

Pero Franky. – Dijo Ussop preparado para escaquearse. – Yo tengo la enfermedad de MORIR-SI-TENGO-QUE-LLEVAR-BOLSAS-AL-SUNNY-CUANDO-HAY-UN-PARQUE-DE-ATRACCIONES-Y-LUFFY-ESTÁ-DIVIRTIÉNDOSE.

Eres un ¡SUPER! mentiroso aniki. - Dijo Franky mientras se dirigía con sus bolsas al barco ignorando las suplicas de Ussop para que le llevara las bolsas.

_Entonces una fuerte explosión verde les llamó la atención._

Franky, ¿eso es lo que estoy pensando? – Preguntó Ussop nervioso ante la respuesta de Franky.

¡Vamos Ussop alguien está en problemas! – Dijo Franky mientras corría hacia el lugar de la explosión.

_Al mismo tiempo con Chopper y Brook…_

¡Vamos Brook al parque de atracciones! – Dijo Chopper feliz de terminar su búsqueda de plantas.

¡Este trabajo destroza los huesos! ¡Yohohohohoho! – Dijo el alegre esqueleto mientras pensaba en lo que haría en el parque de atracciones.

_Pero una explosión verde hizo que dejaran de pensar en el parque de atracciones._

¡Es una bomba de Franky, tenemos que ir! - Dijo Chopper preocupado por lo que podría haber pasado.

_En una tienda con Nami y Sanji…_

¡Nami-swan deja que te ayude a desvestirte para que te cambies más rápido! – Dijo Sanji esperando fuera de los probadores, imaginándose lo que vería si aceptara su propuesta.

¡Te he dicho que no Sanji-kun! – Gritó Nami cansada de sus propuestas pervertidas. – Si te he dicho que no setenta y cinco veces antes, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora te diré que si?

Por favor Nami-swa… - No pudo continuar ya que puso toda su atención en una explosión verde.

¿Qué pasa Sanji-kun? He oído una explosión. – Preguntó la navegante sin saber de que provenía la explosión.

¡Nami-san nos tenemos que ir! ¡Es una bomba de Franky! – Dijo Sanji nervioso al saber que provenía del parque de atracciones en el que se supone que estaban Robin y el culpable de no estar con ella.

¡Vamos rápido! – Dijo Nami corriendo hacia la explosión.

_En el parque de atracciones momentos antes de la explosión…_

Gracias Luffy por regalarme el peluche que ganaste en el juego. – Dijo Robin abrazando a un oso de peluche que era casi el doble que Chopper.

No ha sido nada shishishishishi. – Dijo Luffy mientras se reía. – Lo importante es que nos lo hemos pasado bien.

Si Luffy, nunca me había divertido tanto. – Dijo una radiante Robin contenta de no haberse equivocado al decidir acompañar a Luffy al parque de atracciones.

Pues si en otra isla hay otro parque de atracciones podremos ir juntos si quieres. – Propuso Luffy mientras pensaba en el próximo parque de atracciones que podría encontrarse.

Iré encantada Luffy, pero, ¿no sería mejor irnos ya? – Preguntó Robin al ver que ya no quedaba nada que probar.

Pero es que Ussop, Chopper y Brook todavía no han llegado. – Respondió Luffy inflando los cachetes.

Tranquilo Luffy ellos lo entenderán, de todas formas, tú eres el capitán, así que no pueden llevarte la contraria. – Dijo Robin sonriendo al ver que Luffy se iba deshinchando, lo que significaba que no protestaría. - ¿Nos vamos ahora?

Vale Robin, pero en el próximo parque de atracciones nos iremos cuando yo quiera ¿vale? – Dijo Luffy que caminaba hacia el barco, aunque aun no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la decisión.

Pues si nos vamos ahora acepto tu condición Luffy. – Dijo Robin caminando a su lado.

_Entonces mientras caminaba Luffy pudo oír a varias personas que hablaban de algún suceso…_

¿Has oído el incidente de la marina con Portgas D Ace? – Dijo uno de los hombres.

Si, no me esperaba que sucediera algo así. – Respondió otro de los hombres que estaba en la conversación.

_Luffy se quedó estático pensando que le pudo suceder a Ace, Robin no supo el porqué de la reacción de Luffy._

A-Ace. – Solo pudo decir Luffy preocupado por su hermano.

Luffy, ¿pasa algo? – Preguntó Robin al ver la cara de preocupación de Luffy. - ¿Conoces al famoso Hiken no Ace?

Robin, ¡Ace es mi hermano mayor! – Exclamó Luffy, esas palabras dejaron sin habla a Robin, que acaba de saber que el hermano mayor de su capitán era de la banda de Shirohige y que le había pasado algo.

¿Así que Portgas D Ace, comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige, es tu hermano mayor? Monkey D Luffy. – Preguntó alguien detrás de ellos.

¿Y tu quién eres? – Preguntó Luffy girandose para ver a su interrogador.

¿No me recuerdas? – Dijo el hombre que medía más de dos metros y tenía una armadura dorada. - ¿No recuerdas nuestra batalla en el Baratie?

¡Tú eres el pirata que quería adueñarse del restaurante de Sanji! – Dijo Luffy que sabía que había visto esa cara antes. - ¿No te bastó con la paliza que te metí ese día que vuelves por mas? – Preguntó poniéndose en posición de batalla.

A decir verdad Monkey D Luffy, ese día parecías inmortal, pero, ahora se como matarte. – Dijo el aun hombre misterioso, ya que Luffy no se acordaba de su nombre.

¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? Tus armas no funcionaran conmigo tío de la armadura. – Respondió Luffy sin bajar la guardia.

¿Así que ya no te acuerdas de mi nombre? Ahora me siento avergonzado de perder ese día contra ti. ¡Mi nombre es Krieg, y no perderé más contra ti! – Gritó Krieg sacando una metralleta de su armadura y disparándole en el pecho, aunque no afectó a Luffy.

¡Te he dicho que tus balas no sirven contra mí! – Dijo Luffy mientras le pegaba un puñetazo, que fue detenido por su armadura que parecía aun más resistente.

¡Ya se que a ti no te afectan! Pero, ¿y a tu acompañante? – Dijo mientras disparaba a Robin.

¡Cuidado Robin! – Gritó mientras se ponía delante de ella justo a tiempo para evitar que las balas le dieran.

Jajajajaja. ¿Cómo me vencerás si tienes que estar pendiente de ella? – Preguntó Krieg divertido de cómo dominaba la situación.

¡Luffy no te preocupes por mí! – Gritó Robin al ver que Luffy no podría pegarle si la mantenía protegida.

¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ti Robin? No puedo permitir que te haga daño. – Respondió Luffy inmediatamente.

_Entonces al ver que Luffy no podría pegarle sin alejarse de ella y él no quería hacerlo, Robin lanzó el invento de Franky para avisar a los demás._

¿Qué has hecho maldita desgraciada? – Preguntó Krieg insultando a Robin, intentando enfurecer a Luffy por algún motivo.

¿Cómo la has llamado?- Respondió Luffy que había picado el anzuelo y fue corriendo hacia él para pegarle un puñetazo.

¡Al fin te pillé Monkey D Luffy! – Dijo mientras le colocaba una pulsera con una piedra de Kairoseki en ella, cosa que pilló por sorpresa a Luffy, y después sacó una pistola de gran calibre, lo suficiente para atravesar a una persona fácilmente. – Esta vez no podrás salvarla, ¡pagarás ese día!

_Krieg disparó a Robin con su pistola, pero Luffy corrió y se puso delante de ella, recibiendo el disparo._

_Justo en ese mismo momento la tripulación había llegado al lugar donde se encontraban y vieron como la bala atravesaba el pecho de Luffy, el cual caía tras ser atravesado._

¡Nooooooo! ¡No tenías que salvarme Luffy! – Gritó Robin que empezó a llorar al ver que fue atravesado solo para salvarla.

_Ussop, Brook y Nami tiraron los objetos que acababan de conseguir por la impresión ante lo que acababan de contemplar._

_Zoro, Sanji y Franky aprovecharon que Krieg estaba desprevenido y se encargaron rápidamente de él, Chopper fue a revisar la gravedad de la herida de Luffy mientras le quitaba la pulsera sin tocar la piedra…_

¡No puede ser! ¡Dí que se pondrá bien Chopper! – Gritó Robin mientras lloraba.

¡No lo se está muy grave! ¡Es muy difícil que salga de esta! – Dijo llorando Chopper.

¡Nooooo! ¡Luffy! – Gritó Robin desesperada al ver como Luffy podría estar en sus momentos finales.

Y así se llegó a ese momento, el momento de saber la segunda noticia que tiene a todos de los nervios.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado la segunda parte de este fic y que dejen revies con sus impresiones, la segunda noticia al fin se sabrá en la tercera parte. PD: Vuelvo a pedir perdón por no publicarlo antes.<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Noticia y respuesta.**

La primera es que Luffy está vivo por ahora. – Dijo Chopper secándose las lágrimas.

¡Bieeeen! – Gritaron Sanji, Nami, Ussop y Brook.

¿Y cual es la segunda Chopper? – Preguntó Zoro.

La segunda es que la bala perforó uno de sus pulmones, el agujero que formó la bala era increíblemente grande, intenté curarlo, pero no sé si podrá continuar viviendo tras la operación, si sobrevive, el pulmón se recuperará y quedará como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero Luffy solo tiene una oportunidad entre cien de sobrevivir tras la operación. – Dijo Chopper que volvió a llorar al saber que es muy difícil que Luffy pudiera seguir con vida, cosa que antes creía imposible que sucediera, nunca imaginó que Luffy, su capitán, el que él consideraba como su hermano mayor, la primera persona que no creía que fuese un animal monstruoso, la primera persona que no le lanzó piedras, ni le insultó e intentó acabar con su vida nada más verle hablar y saber lo que podía hacer, el que protegió la bandera del doctor Hiruluk a pesar de no ser la suya y le ayudó a proteger el castillo de la doctora Kureha de Wapol y sus hombres y le dijo que él era su nakama, el que quería que se uniera a su banda a pesar de ser un monstruo para el resto del mundo, el que le dio la oportunidad de salir al mar como le dijo que hiciese el doctor para ver el mundo y todos sus problemas, el que le dio la oportunidad de intentar cumplir con el sueño del doctor y el suyo propio, la persona con la cual había compartido muchos momentos, tanto buenos como malos, y saber que estaba en un estado tan crítico, solo hizo que se sintiera como si fuese él el que se iba a morir en cualquier momento si Luffy no consiguiese salir de esta.

_Esa noticia dejó sin aliento a la tripulación que ya pensaba en que todo volvería en cuestión de horas a la normalidad antes de saber la noticia._

¿Cómo que Luffy tiene una oportunidad entre cien Chopper? – Preguntó una extrañada Robin que todavía no podía procesar las palabras del joven doctor.

Robin. – Dijo Zoro intentando mantener la calma ante la noticia. - Espero tanto como tú que Luffy se recupere pero… - No pudo continuar ya que Robin estalló

¿Pero qué? ¡Luffy no morirá por una herida así, él es muy fuerte para superar eso! ¿Verdad Nami? - Preguntó Robin desesperada ante la noticia, intentando que alguien le dijera que Luffy se pondría bien, le daba igual que fuese mentira, solo quería aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo que le diera la más minima posibilidad de creer que Luffy se salvaría pero…

Robin, yo siento mucho decirte esto, pero no basta ser fuerte para sobrevivir a eso, solo sirve la fuerza de voluntad que tenga Luffy para salir adelante y… - Nami no tuvo fuerzas necesarias para continuar, solo dejó de hablar y empezó a llorar al saber que Luffy, el primer capitán que tras traicionarlo se sintió mal, el primer pirata que demostró ser bueno y la buscó para que se uniera a su banda, el salvador de su pueblo, el primer pirata que respetaba y porque no decirlo, admiraba por sus actos, el primer pirata con el que estrechó una fuerte amistad inquebrantable, el que la había salvado en multitud de ocasiones, el que ayuda a todas las personas que la necesitan sin importar que eso retrase su viaje, el que daría sus riquezas y su vida por sus nakamas, tenía mínimas, casi nulas, posibilidades de vivir.

¡No! ¡Tu no Nami! ¡Pensé que tú si sabrías que Luffy es suficientemente fuerte para lograr salir de esta! ¡Como en todas las demás ocasiones! – Gritó Robin desesperada, ella no se lo podía creer, no quería creérselo, no podía imaginar que el hombre que la apartó de la oscuridad que la rodeaba, el hombre que le declaró la guerra al mundo solo por ella, el hombre que hizo que creyera en los demás, el hombre que le dio una casa, el hombre que le dio amigos, el hombre del que se había enamorado, estuviese entre la vida y la muerte por su culpa, no quería imaginar que Luffy moriría por salvarla, por volverla a salvar, por darle la oportunidad de seguir viviendo como hizo en Alabasta o en Enies Lobby, no quería pasar el resto de su vida sin él, no quería seguir viviendo si él no lo hacía.

¡Esta no es como las demás ocasiones Robin! – Le gritó Ussop llorando por la noticia pero enfadado al ver cómo Robin perdía la cordura en un momento tan crítico para su amigo y capitán. - ¡En las demás ocasiones él… - Dejó de hablar por unos segundos ya que no podía articular palabra debido a que no podía parar de llorar, sus lágrimas nublaban su vista, y temblaba mucho, demasiado, tanto que casi no podía mover la boca para seguir hablando, pero sabía que tenía que continuar hablando para que Robin se diera cuenta de que no era como antes, que su amigo estaba postrado en una cama al borde de la muerte. - ¡Él no estaría en cama tras una operación Robin! ¡Esta vez es mucho más grave que todo lo sucedido antes! ¿No lo entiendes? – Dijo Ussop sin parar de llorar recordando todos los buenos momentos con Luffy y pensando que ya no podría tener ninguno más con él, con su amigo, su mejor amigo, el que salvó a su pueblo y le invitó a surcar los mares a su lado, el que siempre defendería a los demás sin importarle su propia vida, el que persigue sus sueños sin importar las burlas de los demás ni lo que se interponga en su camino y la primera persona que confió en él y le dijo que conseguiría cumplir su sueño por muy difícil que se pusieran las cosas, estaba en cama y su vida colgaba de un hilo que parecía estar al límite y que en cualquier momento se rompería y caería..

_Robin se quedó muda al escuchar las palabras de Ussop, ella solo se limitó a correr en dirección a su camarote llorando sin parar, lamentándose de que no hizo nada para salvarle._

_Todos los demás se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Franky decidió hablar…_

Chicos, les aviso que tendremos que hacer turnos para cuidarle. – Dijo Franky decaído por la situación al saber que Luffy, su alocado capitán, con el cual había peleado en el pasado y el que le declaró la guerra al mundo solo por rescatar a su nakama y le dio la oportunidad de vengar a Tom, podría morir en el barco que construyó para navegar por el mundo entero y así cumplir su sueño y para que él se coronara rey de los piratas.

Yo seré el primero. – Dijo Brook sin ánimos pero con ganas de que Luffy pueda seguir viviendo, porque él fue la primera persona que no se asustó al verle, porque él fue la primera persona que sin dudarlo ni un momento le invitó a su tripulación nada más verle, porque él fue el que se prestó a recuperar su sombra sabiendo que sería difícil, porque él le alegró su existencia al decir que Laboon todavía estaba vivo y todavía le estaba esperando, y también gracias a él, ha pasado momentos divertidos que ya daba por perdidos para siempre el día de su muerte y sus años en soledad.

Yo seré la segunda. – Respondió Nami que aunque le doliera ver a Luffy jugándose su vida, ella quería ser útil, al menos quería serle útil, según ella, por primera vez desde que le conoció.

Pues yo seré el tercero. – Respondió Ussop que intentaba de una vez dejar de llorar, pero sabía que era incapaz de parar en ese momento.

Yo quiero ser el cuarto. – Dijo Zoro que, aunque ocultara bien sus emociones, se le notaba la preocupación que sentía ante el estado de Luffy, el que le salvó la vida ante los marines que incumplieron su promesa, el que le devolvió su espada más preciada, la espada de Kuina, el que le convenció para vivir la vida como un pirata, cosa que nunca llegó a imaginarse, el que daba todo para que no le pasara nada a nadie, el que le alegraba el día al molestar al cocinero haciéndolo estallar, la persona con la que se siente más a gusto hablando ya que él era su mejor amigo, casi parecía que fuese su hermano, la persona con la que tenía más confianza y aunque Zoro no diera signos de ello, estaba seguro de que Luffy lo sabía y la persona a la que juró que la convertiría en rey de los piratas, estaba más cerca de la muerte que de seguir con vida.

Pues yo soy el siguiente. – Dijo Sanji que estaba nervioso por lo que podría suceder, sabía que si moría, Robin cometería alguna locura, Nami entraría en depresión al saber que el primer pirata en el que confiaba y admiraba muriese, que a Chopper podría pasarle algo al ver como la persona que idolatraba les dejara, que Ussop dejaría de ser pirata al ver como su capitán y mejor amigo muriese ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

Él también estaba preocupado por Luffy, porque Luffy al saber que buscaba el All Blue le dio ánimos para seguir buscándolo por todos los lugares del mundo, porque defendió el Baratie aunque no tuviera nada que ver con el restaurante, el que insistió hasta la saciedad para que se uniese a su banda pirata, el que hace que se supere como cocinero al pedir tanta comida y el que en las situaciones que parece que todo está perdido siempre sale victorioso, estaba en un momento así.

¿Se lo diremos a Robin? – Preguntó Nami al recordar que se había ido a su camarote y suponía que no debía saber nada de los turnos.

Mejor que no le digáis nada por ahora. – Respondió Chopper que temía por el estado de Robin si veía a Luffy tan grave.

¿Qué haréis tú y Franky? – Le preguntó Zoro al ver que no elegían turno para cuidar a Luffy.

Chopper y yo no tendremos turnos, ya que cada cuarenta minutos tenemos que ir a darle su medicamento y ajustar las máquinas para intentar que se recupere. – Avisó Franky para que no piensen que se estaban escaqueando.

_Al terminar con el interrogatorio, todos esperaban para que llegara su turno y poder ver con sus propios ojos el estado de Luffy._

_Pasaron tres días después de la operación, Luffy todavía no daba signos de recuperación, pero todavía vivía, cosa que ''tranquilizaba'' a la tripulación al saber que todavía podría recuperarse, en esos días Robin todavía no había salido de su camarote, estaba sumida en la desesperación ante la posiiblidad de perder a Luffy, Nami le llevaba comida para que conservara energías, pero Robin se negaba a comer algo, toda la tripulación estaba preocupada por el estado de Luffy y el de Robin, hasta que hablaron de ello…_

¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Gritó la navegante preocupada por el estado físico y emocional de Robin. – ¡Está muy mal!, ¡ha estado los tres días llorando sin parar y sin comer nada!

¿Pero qué podemos hacer? – Preguntó Ussop el cual ya no lloraba ante la situación, solo lo hacía cuando miraba el estado de Luffy, era su turno de cuidar a Luffy, pensaba en las tonterías que hacía Luffy, comía y no veía a Luffy robándole la comida y pescaba con Chopper cuando el reno no tenía que ocuparse de Luffy y veía el sitio en el que se sentaba vacío.

Esta claro lo que hay que hacer. – Dijo seriamente Sanji.

¿Qué tenemos que hacer Sanji-san? – Preguntó extrañado Brook ante las palabras de Sanji.

Tenemos que intentar que le vea y que hable con él. – Respondió Sanji. - Aunque no pueda escucharla, ella podrá ''mejorar'' y al menos comer un poco, ya que si continua así morirá.

Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con este. – Dijo Zoro mientras se acostaba para dormir.

La verdad es que es una buena idea. – Dijo Ussop al oír a Sanji. – Pero hay un problema.

¿Cómo que hay un problema? – Preguntó Sanji ante la respuesta repentina de Ussop.

El problema es que Robin no se atreve a ver a Luffy. – Respondió Ussop provocando que todo volviese a como estaban las cosas al principio.

¡Yo la convenceré! – Dijo Nami decidida a ayudarla a recuperarse aunque sea un poco. - Solo tenéis que dejar el próximo turno libre y el resto será cosa mía.

Pues el próximo turno es el mío así que no te preocupes. – Dijo Ussop intrigado ante lo que se le ocurriría a Nami para convencer a Robin.

Pues me voy con Robin. - Anunció Nami al resto. - Y recuerda Ussop, no hagas tu turno.

_Nami entró al camarote de Robin, la cual seguía llorando, para convencerla de que viera a Luffy…_

Robin, tienes que ver a Luffy. – Le dijo directamente sin saludarla siquiera.

¡No puedo Nami!, ¿cómo me dices eso cuando sabes que no puedo? – Preguntó Robin incrédula ante la sangre fría de Nami.

Porque si no lo ves ahora, nunca más lo verás. – Respondió Nami a lo que Robin reaccionó.

¡Como que no lo veré más!, ¿qué quieres decir? – Preguntó una sorprendida Robin ante las palabras de Nami.

Nadie quiere seguir cuidando a Luffy, todos hemos hecho un acuerdo para dejar de cuidarle y que deje de sufrir. – Mintió Nami. - Además, tú no has visto a Luffy desde el accidente, por lo que no te preocupa. – Dijo Nami haciendo enfadar a Robin.

¡Cómo que no le vais a cuidar!, ¡él no hubiera parado de cuidar a cualquiera de nosotros!, ¡y no digas que a mí Luffy no me preocupa!, ¡él es la persona que más me preocupa! – Respondió Robin gritando a Nami la cual ya sabía que Robin le iría a ver.

Entonces ve a verle. - Dijo Nami tranquilamente. – Si te importa claro. – Al terminar de decir esto se fue y dejó a Robin a solas.

_Nami volvió con los demás que esperaban en la cocina esperando buenas noticias…_

¿Va a verlo? – Le preguntó Ussop rápidamente. - ¿Robin va a ver a Luffy?

Solo verá a Luffy si le decís que no vais a cuidar a Luffy. – Le respondió Nami guiñando un ojo, cosa que el resto entendió.

_Entonces oyeron a alguien correr hasta la sala en la que se encontraba Luffy, todos se asomaron sigilosamente para no ser descubiertos y vieron como era Robin que entraba en la sala._

Parece que funcionó tu plan. – Dijo Sanji contento de que Robin se atreviera a ir con Luffy a pesar de que la perdería para siempre.

Que raro que no te importe perderla Ero-cook. – Dijo Zoro extrañado de que aceptara tan fácilmente perderla.

En verdad si me importa, pero… - Sanji hizo un pequeño silencio antes de continuar, cosa que preocupó a los demás por la posible respuesta. - ¡Aun me queda mi Nami-swaaaaaan! – Dijo mientras bailaba alrededor de Nami.

Este nunca cambiará. – Dijo Ussop sorprendido ante la capacidad de recuperación emocional de Sanji en lo que a mujeres se refería.

_Mientras ellos hablaban Robin había entrado en la sala, al ver a Luffy empezó a llorar y se sentó en la silla que debían ocupar los que hicieran su turno, turno que ella creía que no se volvería a repetir, porque los demás habían traicionado la confianza de Luffy al dejar de cuidarle, por lo que ella, aunque le doliera mucho verlo en ese estado, decidió cuidarle hasta que se recuperara o hasta que muriese._

_Robin estuvo días en esa habitación, contándole muchas historias a Luffy, pensando en que si la estuviese escuchando le animaría oírlas, mientras el resto de la tripulación se tranquilizó al ver como Robin volvía a comer, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie al saber que no estaba tan deprimida al ver a Luffy después de pasar tanto tiempo con él en ese estado._

_Entonces la máquina que estabilizaba a Luffy y le daba oxígeno estalló, alarmando a Robin._

¡Franky, Chopper!, ¡la máquina ha estallado! – Gritó asustada Robin al ver como la máquina que mantenía a Luffy con vida ardía.

¡Chopper coge a Luffy yo apagaré esto! – Dijo Franky corriendo hacia la máquina.

_Chopper cogió a Luffy y lo puso en la cubierta intentando de alguna forma mantener a Luffy con vida, mientras el resto de la tripulación fue corriendo hacia ellos preocupados por Luffy…_

¡Luffy resiste!, ¡no te mueras! – Gritaba Chopper mientras intentaba que Luffy respirara en vano.

¡Chopper has algo!, ¡tú eres el único que puede hacer algo para que no se muera! – Gritó Ussop nervioso ante lo sucedido.

¡No puedo hacer nada Ussop! – Le respondió Chopper llorando al saber que él no podía ayudarle.

Yo creo que puedo hacer algo, pero eso podría matarle. – Dijo Franky llamando la atención de Chopper que ya sabía lo que era.

¡Es muy peligroso Franky! – Gritó Chopper haciendo que Franky se enfadara.

¡Si no lo hacemos ya puedes estar enterrando a Mugiwara! – Gritó Franky haciendo que Chopper cogiera una máquina que nadie de la tripulación había visto nunca.

¿Qué es esa cosa? – Preguntó Ussop asustado al oír que era peligrosa.

¡Es la máquina de impulsos eléctricos de Franky!, ¡hace que la electricidad vaya por todo el cuerpo hacia el cerebro haciendo que el afectado despierte! – Respondió Chopper. – ¡Pero solo sirve si se está inconsciente debido a un golpe, no tras una operación!

¡Entonces no lo hagas! – Gritó Nami nerviosa al saber que podrían terminar definitivamente con la vida de Luffy.

¡Deja que lo hagan! – Gritó Zoro al ver la reacción de Nami. – ¡No hay otra opción!, ¡Luffy morirá si no hacen algo!

¿Pero Luffy no era inmune a la electricidad? – Preguntó Sanji al ver que era una máquina eléctrica.

Tranquilo nii-chan, tenemos ese tema resuelto. – Dijo Franky sacando una pulsera que tenía una piedra de Kairoseki.

¡Esa es la pulsera que le puso ese tal Krieg! – Dijo Brook que recordó la pulsera que tenía puesta Luffy.

¡Exactamente!, ¡ahora vamos a jugarnos la vida de Mugiwara aniki en este mismo instante! – Dijo Franky que estaba preocupado por como terminaría todo.

_Entonces Franky le puso la pulsera a Luffy y Chopper se preparaba para usar la máquina de Franky, pero alguien quería decir una cosa antes de que continuaran…_

¡Si Luffy muere!, ¡no os lo perdonaré! – Dijo Robin antes de que pusieran la máquina en funcionamiento.

_Entonces Chopper propinó varias descargas a Luffy haciendo que este tuviera convulsiones, Robin no podía mirar a Luffy en ese momento y cerró los ojos esperando a que ese horrible espectáculo terminase._

_Tras diez minutos de sufrimiento, Luffy no dio signos de vida._

¡Noooooo!, ¡lo habéis matado! – Gritó Robin cogiendo el cuerpo de Luffy y abrazándolo, eso hizo que las lágrimas de Robin mojaran su cuerpo.

_El resto de la tripulación estaba destrozada, Ussop, Nami, Chopper, Brook y Franky lloraban desolados, Sanji y Zoro que estaban aguantando no pudieron evitar sumarse a los antes mencionados._

_Todos deseaban que fuese mentira y que fuera un sueño, pero sabían que era real, Robin no dejó de llorar hasta que notó algo._

¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Robin al notar que el cuerpo de Luffy temblaba. - ¿Qué pasa Chopper?

Tienen que ser las descargas eléctricas que todavía no han parado de recorrer su cuerpo. – Respondió Chopper llorando al ver su cuerpo convulsionar. – Parará dentro de poco.

_Entonces el cuerpo de Luffy dejó de temblar, aunque Robin se preguntaba porqué su cuerpo no estaba frío, entonces se acercó a su pecho y pudo oír unos latidos, cosa que alegró a Robin, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Luffy despertó para la sorpresa de los demás…_

¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Luffy al ver que estaba abrazado por Robin y que todos estaban llorando.

¡Luffy! – Dijo Robin abrazándolo con más fuerza. - ¡Pensé que te había perdido!

_Todos fueron corriendo con Luffy para ver si de verdad estaba vivo, Luffy estuvo por lo menos una hora entre abrazos de todos, hasta que Chopper se lo llevó para cuidarlo el resto del día para prevenir cualquier posibilidad de recaída._

_Todos habían hecho una fiesta para Luffy, tenía un gran banquete y estaba lleno de carne, Luffy era el centro de las miradas incrédulas del resto por la cantidad de comida que comía después de estar a punto de morir._

_La noche transcurrió animada por la fiesta, todos habían bebido y no aguantaron toda la noche, solo quedaban Luffy que no había bebido porque estuvo todo el rato comiendo y Robin que no bebió para hablar con él…_

Luffy, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Robin interesada por la salud de Luffy al estar a punto de morir.

Tranquila Robin, ya estoy mejor. – Dijo Luffy tranquilamente mientras sonreía. – Pero Robin, ¿por qué me estabas abrazando cuando me desperté?

Po-Porque, verás, yo. – Robin no podía dar ninguna respuesta coherente a esa pregunta, ya que aunque le gustara, él no lo sabía. – Yo-Yo no puedo contestarte Luffy, lo siento.

¡No pasa na… - Luffy no pudo continuar porque Robin le dio un beso inesperado.

Robin, ¿por qué has hecho eso? – Preguntó Luffy extrañado ante la acción de Robin.

¡Porque yo te quiero Luffy! – Respondió Robin. – ¡Por eso te estaba abrazando cuando parecía que habías muerto!, ¡pensé que lo había perdido todo!

Robin, yo también te quiero, pero no pensé que tú sentirías lo mismo. – Dijo Luffy mientras abrazaba a Robin. – Pero Robin, tú no lo perderías todo si yo muriese.

Si Luffy. - Respondió Robin al oírle. – Yo casi lo pierdo todo, porque casi te pierdo a ti. – Dijo mientras volvía a besar a Luffy, el cual estaba muy contento de haber salvado a Robin, porque gracias a eso, pudo descubrir que la persona que quería sentía lo mismo por él.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste el fic y que dejen reviews con sus impresiones.<p> 


End file.
